El fuego de la pasion
by Mecherazo
Summary: Un mal día azota a Udyr pero conocerá a alguien que le enseñara lo que es la pasión (Rated M)


One shot para Vero: El fuego de la pasión

Salí de la sala de teletransporte muy decepcionado por haber salir derrotado de aquella batalla que tan fácilmente podría haber sido ganada si por una vez nos hubiésemos agrupado y no les hubiésemos permitido tantas cosas pero bueno, este es el pan de cada día. Gankeo todo lo que puedo pero mi equipo no aprovecha el impacto que he tenido. Aunque sea Udyr, no soy Dios. No soy capaz de llevar yo sólo a la victoria a mi equipo sin un poco de ayuda.

Estaba bastante enfadado y emprendía rumbo a mi habitación para irme a dormir y acabar con aquel nefasto día pero, de camino, escuché un gran ruido que llamó mi atención.

Muy cerca de donde estaba, se hallaba el gran bar que había dentro del Instituto de la Guerra como sitio para que se relacionen los campeones entre sí. El local estaba muy iluminado y desprendía una sonora música de piano que se escuchaba junto con un ruido que no podía identificar.

La verdad es que nunca había estado en aquel lugar porque yo no necesito de embriagarme para ser feliz o para relajar mis ánimos ya que simplemente con meditar y entrar en contacto con la naturaleza y con sus compañeros, los espíritus, era suficiente. Sin embargo, sin saber porque, me dio curiosidad ver cómo sería el lugar y entré allí.

El lugar es muy espacioso, estaba bien iluminado aunque no ventilado ya que el olor a alcohol impregnaba el aire.

El sitio estaba formado por una larga barra que tenía varios taburetes para que se sentasen los ávidos bebedores que querían beber repetidamente sin esperar y detrás de ella había multitud de licores y bebidas espirituosas que servían para embriagar a aquellos que los degustasen; por una gran cantidad de mesas en la que podían reposar los diferentes campeones que acudían tras las agotadoras batallas de las que eran partícipes y que se encontraban repletas de ellos y por un pequeño piano que estaba pegado en la esquina superior derecha y desde el cual sonaba un alegre música que era tocado por Sona que inesperadamente se hallaba allí.

Los diferentes campeones que estaban allí parecían muy contentos y se reían continuamente. Algunos seguramente por la embriaguez pero otros parecía que se divertían realmente hablando entre ellos y disfrutando de la compañía y de la música de la Virtuosa de las cuerdas.

La verdad es que no era un mal ambiente para estar así que me marché a la barra y me senté en el primer taburete que estaba libre y un tabernero ligeramente entrado en años con rasgos muy marcados de pelo moreno con una ligera barba que vestía un camisa del mismo color que sus ojos, es decir, negra me atendió.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué quiere que le ponga?

Realmente no me apetecía nada en concreto pero tampoco iba a decir que no a su ofrecimiento ya que para ser la primera vez que venía, y no sabía si la última, me tomaría una copa para ver que tal está lo que ofrecían.

-Verá… es la primera vez que vengo aquí así que realmente…

-Ponle una cerveza- dijo una voz femenina a mi lado.

Me giré y vi que se trataba de la exploradora demaciana conocida como Quinn que se hallaba vestida como aparece en su aspecto de fénix, llevaba una jarra llena de una bebida de color amarillenta y su compañero Valor no se hallaba en su hombro como de costumbre.

Yo, cuan novato que era en el tema, le asentí y el hombre cogió una de las jarras que tenía expuesta, se fue a un grifo y la lleno de aquel líquido, me la sirvió, quitándole un poco de la espuma que se había formado y se alejó.

Tras marcharse, me fije en que Quinn se había sentado al lado mío y me observaba detenidamente.

Yo no sabía que decir porque, la verdad, nunca había tenido mucho contacto con ella pero, al poco tiempo, empezó a hablar:

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí… ¿Qué te ha llevado a pisar este lugar?-preguntó de forma irónica o guasona. No sé. No estaba seguro-¿Un mal día?

-Sí, pero no era ese motivo el que me ha traído aquí. No necesitó de la bebida para relajarme porque…

-Comunión con la naturaleza, comunión con los espíritus. Ya te he oído decir que no necesitas emborracharte para relajarte y demás cosas pero toma un trago. Prueba a ver qué te parece.

Cogí aquella jarra que se hallaba frente y, con gesto dudoso, lo acerqué a mi boca y bebí un poco. Sentí como aquel líquido descendía por mi garganta y aquel sabor desagradable hizo que casi me ahogase.

Dejé la jarra y oí como Quinn se reía de mí. No me gustaba que se riesen de mí y ella, aún a pesar de haberse fijado, siguió riéndose un poco.

-Perdona- dijo con voz alegre debido a la risa-. Es que la expresión que has puesto era simplemente demasiado.

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido- contesté sarcásticamente-. No entiendo cómo pueden ver esto. Está muy amargo.

-Es normal esa primera impresión. Tu tranquilo. Después de tomar un poco más seguido te acostumbras al sabor y, al final, no te sabe mal.

Quinn tomó un trago a su bebida al acabar de hablar dejándola a la mitad y la dejó en la barra.

-No creo que sea así pero bueno…

-Oye, no me has terminado de contar porque has venido- me recriminó Quinn.

-Básicamente ha sido por curiosidad. Estaba regresando a casa cuando oí un gran barullo de aquí y quería saber que era lo que pasaba y ver cómo era el sitio por dentro.

Quinn me volvió a mirar detenidamente fijándose en mi cara, cosa que me extrañaba bastante pero, aun así, no decía nada.

-Venga ya. No me puedo creer que haya sido solo por eso. ¿No ha pasado nada más?

Ya me esperaba que me preguntase algo así y, aunque realmente no había entrado por ello, le conté.

-Pues verás, hace poco acabó de terminar mi última partida del día y has sido un desastre. Todo mi equipo haciendo el cabestro y perdiendo aún a pesar de haber gankeado todas las líneas porque no han querido agruparse para cerrar la partida. Además, me enterado de que posiblemente próximamente me van a nerfear la forma de fénix.

-Ooh. Eso duele. Venga, bebamos para olvidar las cosas malas.

Chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos un poco de la bebida que teníamos.

Degusté de nuevo la cerveza y aún a pesar de que seguía teniendo aquel amargo saber, sé me hacía más apetecible de tomar

-Esto no está tan mal.

-¿Lo ves? Sí ya te lo he dicho.

A partir de entonces, comenzamos a hablar más animadamente. No sé si debería al alcohol o simplemente a que se había roto el hielo y teníamos un poco de confianza para hablar.

Ella me contó que había ido al bar para festejar que había hecho una pentakill en su última, cosa que siempre es increíble, que había dejado a Valor en su cuarto ya que el ambiente del bar le emborracha y le pone muy violento, varios rumores de los campeones que se hallaban allí como era la posible relación sentimental entre Katarina y Garen que son enemigos naturales por las guerra entre sus ciudades natales. Todo esto acompañado con diferentes bebidas que ella me descubrió como el ron, tequila, whisky y demás nombres extraños que no logró recordar.

En un momento, nos empezamos a reír por alguna tontería y me fije en la exploradora aunque sin intentar que se notase mucho.

La verdad es que era una mujer muy divertida, enérgica, dulce pero fuerte y aguerrida como ella sola y, porque negarlo, atractiva.

Cuando paro de reírse me miró a los ojos, puso su mano derecha en mi rodilla, hondeo ligeramente su pelo rojo y me dijo con un tono que no pude comprender:

-¿Sabes? Con tu aspecto de Guardián de los Espíritus estás muy pero que muy guapo.

Se me había olvidado que me había ido así de la partida final pero no importaba ya que la liga nos permitía ir con nuestros aspectos libremente siempre y cuando a la hora de ser invocado llevásemos el escogido por el invocador.

-Gracias- contesté un poco avergonzado ya que pocas veces era adulado-. Tú también eres muy atractiva. Seguro que conseguirías a cualquier hombre que quieras sin problema alguno.

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Quinn y comentó:

-¿Incluso al que tengo justo enfrente de mí?

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo ante lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Estaba diciendo… lo que creo que estaba diciendo? Esto era inesperado y totalmente extraño para mí ya que nunca me había encontrado en esta situación y tampoco me esperaba que fuese de esta forma. Sin embargo, no voy a decir que me pareciese mal. Simplemente estaba nervioso y en una situación desconocida para mí.

Por suerte, Quinn pareció interpretar mi nerviosismo y pasó al ataque. Agarró con su mano izquierda mi túnica tirando de ella para acercarme, su mano derecha que estaba en mi rodilla paso por detrás de mi cabeza acariciando mi cabello y arremetió contra mí un feroz y agresivo beso.

La lujuria parecía poseerla y a mí, poco a poco, iba arrastrándome también pero no supe cómo reaccionar aquel beso así que allí estaba impresionado y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Al no corresponder el beso, Quinn rompió el beso y se separó con expresión decepcionada.

-No pasa nada si no quieres hacerlo- expresó con hálito de voz.

La exploradora se levantó del taburete al lado de mí y emprendía rumbo a la salida.

La visión de la demaciana marchándose hizo que algo dentro de mí saltase y antes de que siquiera pudiese tocar la puerta, le agarré de la muñeca, le hice que se girase violentamente y sin darle a tiempo a reaccionar le tomé de la cintura, la acerque a mí, le toque la mejilla con mi mano sobrante y la besé como ella había hecho.

Más o menos ocurrió lo mismo que había pasado antes pero esta vez ella fue capaz de corresponder el beso. Nuestros movimientos parecían planeados de antemano ya que no parecía normal que nuestras bocas se moviesen con tal armonía.

Nuestra pasión fue aumentando hasta el punto de la ebullición pero nuestros pulmones nos detuvieron de continuar con nuestra tarea.

Un fino hilo de saliva que se formaba desde cada una de nuestras bocas que nos unía y nos invitaba a retomar el beso. Sin embargo, conseguí controlarme lo suficiente para no continuar con aquello en público y sin que pudiera esperarlo, me encorve, dirigí mis manos a su bien formado trasero y la cargue en mi hombro derecho como si de un saco de patatas se tratase.

Oía las quejas de Quinn que me pedía que la bajase de la vergüenza que le daba estar así. Hice caso omiso a todo lo que me decía ya que, desde hace mucho tiempo, no me dejaba dominar por mis pasiones pero cuando ocurría debían tener cuidado de lo que soy capaz.

Tan rápido como pude la lleve hasta mi habitación en la que tuve que bajarla para abrir la puerta y en ese breve espacio de tiempo que la deje en el suelo, me empezó a gritar de forma más fuerte, insistente y malhumorada.

-¿Estás loco?¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?¿Que te has creído que…

Antes de que continuase hablando más, la miré con poderío, acallándola como si fuese una bestia que tenía más fuerza de la que su dueño podía esperar. Me acerqué a ella, la volví a tomar de las caderas violentamente y la besé de nuevo.

Este beso comenzó más tranquilo en comparación con los otros pero con el paso del tiempo fue incrementando la intensidad hasta que el beso se convirtió en uno francés. Nuestras lenguas registraban la boca del otro necesitadas de contacto y chocaban entre sí en el proceso, saboreando el embriagador sabor del alcohol.

Mientras que nos besábamos, abrí la puerta de alguna forma y, sin romper el beso, entramos a mi habitación. Arrasamos con todo lo que nos rodeaba. Tiramos varias cosas del mobiliario como era una cómoda pero todo eso daba igual ya que al final hallamos la cama en la que deje reposar a Quinn para observarla.

Estaba realmente acalorada, tenía sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas y su respiración estaba ligeramente acelerada. Se veía tan atractiva, tan sexy tan… apasionada.

Oí una voz en mi cabeza que muy bien reconocía como el espíritu del fénix que me gritaba. "Tómala". No lo dudaba ni por un instante. Quería sucumbir a la lujuria.

Así, me quité la túnica revelando mí bien musculado cuerpo formando ante el duro entrenamiento al que he estado sometido durante mi vida. La reacción de Quinn fue mirar sin ningún reparo e indiscretamente a mis marcados abdominales.

No pude evitar sonreír ante aquella muestra de interés. Aquello realzó mi ego y eso no parecía ser lo mejor en el estado en el que estaba. Me abalance sobre ella delicadamente ya que, aunque estaba ebrio, no quería hacerle daño y la besé de nuevo.

Los besos cada vez eran más cortos pero aún intensos y empecé a bajar por su cuello dando besos que me permitían disfrutar del tacto de aquella piel de seda y la hacían experimentar una extraña sensación. El recorrido de mis besos se vieron interrumpidos por la dichosa ropa la cual hice girones tras invocar mis garras para la impresión suya, desvelando aquella esbelta figura y sus turgentes pechos.

Me deshice de mis garras y seguí recorriendo el cuerpo de la demaciana con besos y con mis ávidos dedos de conocer y explorar el cuerpo de Quinn.

Los diferentes gemidos que conseguía sacarle con mis caricias me producían un placer increíble y que no comprendía. Puede que tuviese un ego desmesurado y los ruidos que producía lo aumentaban y de allí sacaba placer.

Al final note una presión insoportable proveniente en mi ropa interior y volví a subir para iniciar un profundo beso que aproveché para deshacerme de aquella incómoda ropa que me constreñía.

Cuando terminamos el beso, me acerqué a su oreja y le dije con voz ronca casi como una bestia salvaje.

-Quiero hacerte mía.

Note como tragaba en seco y me dijo con voz decidida:

-Adelante.

Mis manos fueron bajando y bajando por el cuerpo de Quinn hasta que encontré su lugar más privado. Aún a pesar de mi inexperiencia, mis instintos eran mis guías y por los gritos de placer que exhalaba Quinn parecía que estaba tocando los botones adecuados.

Sus gemidos y fluidos impregnaban la habitación. Parecía que estaba cerca de llegar al clímax así que me detuve. Aquello no pareció gustarle mucho a ella ya que me miró entre encantada y enfadada.

-Yo también tengo que disfrutar- susurré de nuevo en su oreja de la cual después mordí delicadamente su lóbulo causando un pequeño espasmo y gemido.

Me coloque encima de ella y coloque mi miembro en su húmeda entrada y con fuerza pero lentamente la penetré.

Escuchaba como gritaba de dolor mientras que yo intentaba contenerme por no seguir con el mete-saca en su apretado interior aunque lo hice por unos momentos hasta que empecé a moverme ligeramente para comprobar si le dolía.

Como si fuese una petición de más, empezó a gemir de placer y aceleré mi marcha.

En medio de aquel vaivén en el que nuestros cuerpos sudorosos poseídos por la pasión y por la lujuria noté como se desato el poder del fénix en mis manos y cualquier lugar que tocaba del cuerpo de Quinn la quemaba ligeramente. Esta gritaba en una mezcla de placer y dolor que parecía denotar que extrañamente le gustaba que le hiciese aquello así que para recorrer más de su cuerpo la cambié de postura.

La puse encima mio y la forzaba a que se moviese de arriba abajo lo más rápido que pudiese ya que con mis manos recorriendo su espalda, cintura y nalgas era fácil. Al mismo tiempo, lamía, chupaba y besaba sus pechos haciendo que arquease su espalda. Sus gritos eran continuos y me encantaba como gritaba una y otra vez mi nombre. ¡Me ponía tan cachondo! Me daba una sensación de poder nunca antes experimentado y que estaba disfrutando como loco

Poco a poco íbamos llegando al momento final. Estábamos a las puertas del clímax. Se veía en sus ojos ligeramente llorosos y en como contenía mis aliento por no desfallecer. Al final, la moví tan rápido como pude y moví mis caderas todo lo rato que pude haciendo que Quinn se estremeciera.

Entonces, se precipito el orgasmo. Tan delicioso, tan maravilloso de disfrutar. No pude contener mis rugidos mientras que ella gritaba como una posesa mi nombre retorciéndose ligeramente.

Me dejé caer en la cama y Quinn reposo sobre mí del cansancio que tenía.

No hubo charla de cama. No hubo beso de después sino que, directamente, nos dormimos.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con una ligera jaqueca y miré alrededor mío. Muchas cosas estaban destrozadas o tiradas por el suelo. Me giré y de repente vi la figura de Quinn que se encontraba desnuda.

Por comprobar, levanté las sabanas y vi que yo también me hallaba desnudo.

-"No me digas que de verdad lo hemos hecho."- pensé y entonces aparecieron los 4 espíritus primigenios que se repartieron en ambos hombros suyos.

-Sí, lo hiciste- dijo la tortuga con cara divertida.

-Y de qué manera…- dijo pícaramente el espíritu del oso.

-¡ERES UN TIGRE!- aullaba el tigre muy feliz.

-Por fin conoces el fuego de la pasión- bromeo el espíritu del fénix.

-"Oh, venga ya. Esto es serio. ¿Qué hago ahora? No sé cómo voy a mirarla".

-¿Por qué no lo hablas simplemente con ella para dejar las cosas claras?- preguntó la tortuga con gran sabiduría como siempre solía hablar.

No parecía mala idea y realmente sería bueno. No se me quedarían dudas al menos de como verla.

La observé detenidamente y como dormía. Su rostro bajo el manto de Morfeo parecía tan lleno de paz y de felicidad que me sorprendía. Realmente me parecía bella y me quedé un largo tiempo en el que estuve observándola. Sin embargo, no me fije en que en un momento ella ya se despertó.

-Buenos días- dijo con expresión de plenitud.

Me sorprendí ligeramente al oír la voz de Quinn ya que estaba abstraído y me pillo desprevenido.

-Ho… Hola- dije un poco nervioso.

Miré a Quinn y ella me observaba fijamente. Estaba muy nervioso. No sabía cómo empezar o que decir. ¿Qué se dice en estos casos? Parece que Quinn había notado mi nerviosismo y se acercó para decirme algo.

-Eres una bestia en la cama. Mira lo que me hiciste.

Se giró dándome la espalda y pude ver múltiples marcas de quemaduras rojas.

Me dio un vuelco en el corazón ya que no me gustaba hacer daño a las personas a menos de que sea estrictamente y, apresuradamente, empecé a tartamudear:

-Lo-lo lo siento… yo no-o quería…

Un par de dedos posados en mis labios hicieron que me tranquilizase por un momento y me callase.

-No pasa nada- dijo y apartó sus dedos de mis labios-. Lo disfrute mucho. Nunca me habían hecho gritar de esa forma así que no te preocupes por esto. Además, esto no es lo peor. Si no que me has roto la rota en un arrebato y ahora tengo que irme desnuda a mi habitación.

-Perdona.

-No te preocupes por ello- se levantó de la cama mostrando totalmente su cuerpo-. Aún es pronto así que no habrás muchos campeones e invocadores que estén despiertos y no me pilla mi habitación muy lejos de aquí.

Se encaminó a la puerta, iba a abrirla pero antes de que tomase el pomo conseguí articular unas palabras.

-¿Y… ahora que somos?

Quinn se giró lentamente y, mirándome a los ojos, me contestó:

-Somos dos conocidos que se llevan bien y que se divierten el uno con el otro y que han tenido un desliz producido por el alcohol, la lujuria y…

-Por el fuego de la pasión- añadí.

-Exactamente.

Me alegré de haber dejado las cosas claras aunque haya sido así.

-Bueno, hasta luego Udyr. Ya nos veremos.

-Ya nos veremos por el Instituto de la Guerra Quinn.

La demaciana abandonó el lugar y Udyr se tumbó de nuevo, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y al final no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa de felicidad pura.


End file.
